Goodnight
by CreativelyDestructive
Summary: Morgan knew Reid wasn't like the other people he had been with. Reid knew there wasn't anyone else like Morgan. "I will only let you touch me if your hands are so full of intention that every brush of your palms feels like you're writing a novel on my skin." Reid was ready. Morgan wrote that novel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: Don't worry I'm still working hard on "How Didn't They See It?" Hope you all enjoy this though!

**_"_****_I will only let you touch me if your hands are so full of intention that every brush of your palms feels like you're writing a novel on my skin."_**

Reid was a virgin, but he wasn't completely inexperienced. When he stepped outside his house women didn't throw themselves at him like they did with Morgan, but he had gotten his fair share of attention. Well, mostly. The point was that Reid wasn't a virgin because he couldn't get any, but because he was waiting for the right person to come along. He wanted his first time to be special. He wanted to mean something more to someone. Was that so wrong?

Apparently it was because Morgan couldn't stop laughing. Reid gripped his pencil angrily as he took a series of deep breaths. He knew it would be a mistake to tell Morgan, but Reid had to go and open that big mouth of his. Morgan sensing that he went too far stopped short, and placed a hand on the young genius' shoulder. Reid looked up at Morgan trying keep the angry embarrassment off his face, but clearly he needed to touch up on his acting skills. Morgan's smirk softened to an affectionate smile as he saw through his friend's facade.

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing Pretty Boy. I just didn't expect it," Morgan said while squeezing Reid's shoulder for emphasis.

"Really?" Reid questioned unable to hide his surprise. He always assumed Morgan of all people wouldn't believe he had "game".

"Yeah, why do you think I call you Pretty Boy?" Morgan teased making the younger man blush a deep red.

"Go away," Reid mumbled embarrassed before turning back to the file on his desk.

"Awe, don't be like that Reid," Morgan whined while leaning against Reid's desk with crossed arms.

Reid dutifully ignored the way Morgan's muscles bulged deliciously under his shirt. Even though Reid knew that Morgan wouldn't care either way if he found out about Reid's sexual orientation he just didn't want to risk it. Reid wasn't an expert on "gaydar" but even he could tell that Morgan was 100% straight. He practically oozed masculinity, and captured the attention of any female within a hundred yards, single or otherwise. It wasn't his fault really. Morgan just had the gift. Reid did not. It was okay. Really.

"Morgan, get back to work and leave Reid alone," JJ scolded as she passed by the duo. Morgan sighed rolling his eyes, but only when her back was turned. "I saw that," she called over her shoulder making him chuckle.

"This conversation isn't over," Morgan whispered as he leaned down to grab Reid's attention.

"Yes it is," Reid squeaked out when he realized how close Morgan had gotten to him. Two different shades of brown met in an intense stare down. Reid's honey brown shone with nervousness while Morgan's deep brown shone with easy confidence.

"No, it isn't," Morgan drawled huskily before strutting over to his own cubicle. Reid let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, and shakily went back to work.

Reid tried to shake off the moment, but that sexy drawl was plaguing his mind. He only got through half of his files before lunch instead of finishing them like he normally did. Reid instantly blamed Morgan for his distracted mind. Morgan was acting like nothing happened, if anything he was acting more laid back and jovial than usual. Reid looked back at his small stack of files with an exasperated pout.

Years ago he had come to terms with his feelings for the older agent. Reid accepted that his feelings will always remain unrequited because Morgan didn't swing his way. Even if he did Reid would probably be the furthest from Morgan's type. Reid was gangly, nerdy, and didn't do well in social situations. Morgan was all muscle and thrived in social situations, and on top of that he was brilliant. Like that was even fair. How could Reid not fall in love with his best friend? Sure, Morgan was gorgeous, intelligent, hilarious, and kindhearted, but then who wasn't? Yeah, Reid was totally screwed and he knew it too. Reid ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Come on Pretty Boy. Even you need a break," Morgan said while pulling on his signature leather jacket.

Reid glanced up just in time to see Morgan's white V-neck lift up revealing a teasing sliver of chocolate skin. Reid's mouth went dry as he stumbled over his own feet at the sight. He caught himself just before crashing to ground, and hurried to elevators while trying to ignore the burning in his face. Reid could practically feel Morgan's deep penetrating gaze on him so he did his best to avoid all eye contact. Not the best move coming from a seasoned profiler, but it was the best he had at the time.

"There's a new café that opened up down the block," Garcia announced once a majority of the team was inside the elevator. Hotch and Rossi rarely took lunch with them because they were always buried under mountains of paperwork.

"That sounds good," JJ commented with a charming smile. Her attention turned to Reid when he remained silent. "What do you think Spence?"

No one noticed the way Morgan momentarily tensed at the name. He wished he could call Reid Spence without it sounding teasing. Morgan glanced at Reid out the corner of his eye taking in his appearance. Today Reid was wearing a pair of black slacks with a light grey button up. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off his creamy skin. His hair was short again, but long enough that Morgan would be able to run his hand through it if he wanted to. And man did he want to.

Morgan had been fighting a losing battle with his feelings for his best friend for a few months now. Years if he counted the time he wasn't sure of how exactly he felt. It was so frustrating. Normally Morgan would just smile at the guy of interest, and he'd be eating out of Morgan's hand. Obviously he couldn't do that with Reid for so many reasons. 1) Reid was his best friend, 2) Reid was his coworker, 3) Reid was a genius so he wouldn't fall for that in the first place, 4) Reid knew Morgan like no one had before, 5) Morgan wanted Reid more than a night. It was a huge mess and Morgan had no idea what to do about it. For once he was out of his element.

Morgan wanted Reid to feel special and important to him, but Morgan was never good at expressing his feelings. Whenever he tried to be sincere he came off as sarcastic or teasing. Garcia was his go to girl for help involving the genius because clearly he wasn't good at it. Fortunately, she just assumed that he needed pointers on maintaining a bromance. What Morgan really wanted was to drop the "b" and have a romance with the kid, but he didn't know how.

"Morgan, let's go," Garcia said snapping Morgan back to reality. He threw on an easy smile, and followed the group down the street. He really needed to get his shit together.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

It had been a week since the incident, and Reid figured Morgan had forgotten all about it. The team had been busy with a case all the way in Alaska involving a hunter who went after people instead of wild game. Reid had managed to find an important piece of the profile the team was missing, and Morgan took down the unsub before he killed a fourth person. All in all it was a good conclusion considering the unfortunate circumstance.

"Goodnight," Reid said while passing Morgan's cubicle, but stopped when Morgan gently grabbed his wrist. Reid looked down hiding his blush before looking at Morgan confused.

"Wait up. I'll give you a ride home," Morgan declared while pushing away files with his free hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to. I brought my car," Reid quickly said not wanting to be in close quarters with Morgan. Alaska was bad enough.

"Yeah, I've seen your car and I have no idea how that dinosaur still gets you around," Morgan retorted causing Reid to scoff indignantly. His car was in perfect condition.

"My car is fine," Reid snapped defensively while heading over to his old reliable beauty.

He didn't need something flashy like Morgan's black truck. Reid's old station wagon was just fine. Reid got inside, and put the keys into the ignition. He couldn't wait to see the shock on Morgan's face when his car started right up. Reid turned the key and smiled proudly when the engine started. He was just about to rub it in Morgan's face when the unspeakable happened. His engine gave a little putter before dying completely.

"What were you saying Reid?" Morgan taunted while leaning casually against his own truck. An amused and victorious smirk plastered to his face.

"Did you sabotage my car?" Reid accused while climbing out of his so called old reliable. Reid walked over while giving Morgan a suspicious look.

"You finally lost it Pretty Boy," Morgan replied while rolling his eyes. He chuckled as he unlocked the car door for his boy genius.

"Unlikely," Reid grumbled while climbing into the truck.

He couldn't help but look around analyzing the interior. He had never been in Morgan's car before. Not surprisingly the interior was black leather, and the radio appeared to be state of the line and brand new. It was spacious, but then had to be to considering Morgan's muscular size. There was a small back seat that was covered in a dark sheet. Most likely for Morgan's dog Clooney. All in all the truck screamed masculinity. If Reid didn't know better he would say Morgan was overcompensating.

The ride was fairly quiet, but the air between them was charged with sexual tension. Morgan continuously glanced at Reid with an undecipherable expression. Reid shifted in his seat each time he caught Morgan staring. Both agents completely uncomfortable when they each knew they shouldn't be. They were best friends after all.

When Morgan pulled into Reid's apartment complex he was on the verge of panicking. While the ride wasn't as pleasant as he hoped it would be Morgan didn't want to leave Reid just yet. Morgan turned off the car dreading goodbye, but didn't know what else he could do short of following the kid inside. Reid on the other hand couldn't wait to get out of the sexually charge vehicle. Any longer stuck in the tight space with Morgan was just too tempting to contemplate.

"Want to come inside?" Reid blurted out before his brain could process the consequences of its actions. Immediately Reid turned a bright red, but Morgan was more caught up in surprise. "I mean if you're thirsty or something," Reid stuttered out intimidated by Morgan's silence.

"Yeah, sounds good," Morgan finally said with a wicked grin that went straight to Reid's groin.

"Cool," Reid whispered while trying to find his voice.

The two walked up the stairs not wanting to risk another elevator incident. Reid nervously fiddled with his keys unsure of what they were doing. Was Morgan really thirsty or was he _thirsty_? Reid wasn't good with things like this. He subtly glanced at Morgan who was waiting patiently to be let it. Reid finally managed to get the door opened, and became subconscious about his apartment. He knew that Morgan owned a few nice properties around the United States.

Morgan was fully aware that Reid was nervous. It was hard to miss, but Morgan was pretty nervous himself. He was relieved when Reid got them inside, and couldn't stop himself from surveying the apartment. It was bigger than he expected, but screamed of Reid. Books completely lined the walls save for a few windows in the back wall. The furniture was Spartan and a dark wood that complemented the deep red upholstery. Morgan thoroughly approved of the living room even though it wasn't exactly his bachelor pad.

"What can I get you?" Reid asked while setting down his book bag on his favorite armchair.

"What do you have?" Morgan questioned wondering what the boy genius drank besides coffee.

"Um, let's see," Reid answered while motioning Morgan to follow him to the kitchen. "I have water, and um…sugar," Reid mumbled when he looked into his bare fridge.

"Water's fine," Morgan chuckled at Reid's sheepish smile. "Thanks," Morgan said when Reid handed him a cold glass of water.

"No problem. Thank you for the ride Morgan," Reid said appreciatively. They stared at each other while slowly sipping their drinks.

"Anytime Pretty Boy," Morgan replied as he set his glass down in the sink. "Will you need a ride in the morning?" Morgan asked when he remembered that Reid's car was still in the parking lot at work.

"Oh, you don't have to," Reid deflected while putting his own glass in the sink. He jumped a bit when Morgan put a hand on his waist.

"I want to," Morgan murmured while studying his younger companion for any sign there could be more between them. Reid looked at him owlishly, but then pressed his hip into Morgan's hand.

"Okay," Reid whispered shyly making Morgan grin.

"I should get going," Morgan said while pulling away slightly. If he'd stay any longer Morgan wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Let me walk you," Reid said trying mask his disappointment. "Goodnight," he mumbled as he opened the door for Morgan.

"Night Kid," Morgan responded with a small wave before heading out.

Reid went to shut the door behind Morgan, but a strong hand stopped it from closing. Reid slowly opened the door wearing a confused expression. Morgan just stared at him not saying anything. Reid opened his mouth to ask him if something was wrong, but then suddenly Morgan pulled Reid by his tie. Their lips slammed together in a mess of nose bumps and teeth clashing. Neither minded.

Reid clung to Morgan's shirt trying to anchor himself to the kiss. He didn't have to because Morgan wasn't planning on letting him go anytime in the near (or distant) future. Morgan backed him into the apartment, and kicked the door closed so he can press Reid against it. Reid's grip on Morgan's shirt fell in favor of slipping his hands underneath it. Morgan shivered when he felt Reid's blunt nails dragging across his stomach. Morgan nipped Reid's bottom lip demanding entrance which Reid readily granted.

Their tongues danced together for a moment before Morgan quickly dominated the kiss. A low moan sounded from Reid which Morgan greedily swallowed. Morgan's hand slid from Reid's waist up to his mess of light brown hair. Morgan ran his hand through the soft locks before pulling gently earning another low moan from the younger man. Reid pulled away from the kiss only long enough to catch his breath. His honey eyes dilated and lips swollen making him look completely debauched. Morgan loved it.

Before doubt could set into Morgan Reid began kissing down his friend's neck. Licking and nipping the sensitive skin. Morgan's soft gasp and needy moans fueled Reid's endeavors giving him a bit more confidence. A subtly shift in movement caused their hips to grind together. The friction sending a wave of hot pleasure shooting through both men. A mix of heated moans echoed through the empty apartment.

"Reid," Morgan gasped out trying to get his muddled thoughts back in order. "We have to stop," he whispered breathlessly.

"Why?" Reid whined while leaning in for another kiss. Morgan couldn't resist taking it, but shortened it so he could continue what he was saying. What was that again?

"Let me take you to dinner," Morgan requested while looking into the young genius' lust filled eyes.

"What?" Reid intelligently asked before sense started crawling back to him. He absentmindedly licked his lips drawing Morgan's eyes to them once more.

"Dinner," Morgan croaked before clearing his throat flustered. "Let me take you out Pretty Boy," he continued regaining his usual confidence.

"On a date?" Reid shyly asked while looking down nervously. Morgan gently lifted his chin, and offered him a comforting smile.

"Yeah, a date," Morgan answered making Reid flush but nod enthusiastically.

"Okay," Reid mumbled with a warm smile.

"Great," Morgan whispered before leaning in to steal another kiss. "Goodnight," he murmured against Reid's lips before pulling back.

"Goodnight," Reid stuttered out while fumbling to open the door for him who just chuckled affectionately.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

To say that Reid was distracted would be an understatement. If he thought he was bad before he had no idea what he was doing now. His pace was slower, and he found himself constantly looking at Morgan. Reid couldn't get last night out of his head. Even when Morgan left Reid was unsure on whether it really happened or not. His swollen lips were sign enough, but even as he sat at work it seemed so surreal.

Morgan despite playing it cool and collected was just as distracted as Reid. He couldn't really sit still so he kept getting up to run errands. He was a mess of raw nerves, and couldn't stop thinking about how he could work them out. Those honey colored eyes have been watching him for the better part of the day. Morgan just wished that he could drag Reid away and have his filthy way with him. Reid deserved better though so Morgan would woo him that night, and then maybe…well, who knows?

It was clear to the team that something was going on with the two agents. Morgan become edgy so everyone avoided him, but Reid was another story. The poor kid was sprouting out facts at any given chance. It was only when the two were in the same room when things went back to normal. Morgan lightened up while Reid calmed down. Every time the two looked at each other their eyes would light up. Then Reid would blush and Morgan would chuckle. Yeah, everything was normal as usual.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Morgan was more nervous than he has been in a long time. He checked himself for the hundredth time before knocking on Reid's door. Morgan decided on wearing black slacks and a deep red button up. Nice but not too formal. He knew that he looked like the perfect mixture of sexy and handsome. That, however, didn't stop him from constantly picking at himself.

Reid answered the door wearing a pair of dark jeans that hugged his ass amazingly. To class it up he was wearing a deep blue button up shirt with a black vest over it. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows like usual. Morgan thought he was drool worthy, and knew that was going have to keep an eye on that ass tonight. Reid just didn't realize how incredible he looked to both sexes.

"You look great," Morgan complimented before he could stop himself. Reid flushed but smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you," Reid replied while not so subtly checking out Morgan. "You look…amazing," Reid commented making Morgan unreasonably happy.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" Morgan asked with a reassured smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Reid answered honestly.

Reid was ready in more ways than one.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

**A/N**: I got sudden inspiration and couldn't resist! This will probably only be a two shot! Do you guys what to see what happens at dinner or do you just want to see what happens after? *winky face* Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: So I got an overwhelming amount of requests to do the dinner scene, and I promise I'll never ask a silly question like that again, haha! Seriously, you guys are awesome so here it is!

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

The restaurant Morgan decided to take Reid to was a family run Italian place that Rossi recommended. It was a little bit of a drive, but Rossi guaranteed it would be well worth it. _Little Italy_ had certified authentic Italian food. The setting was intimate with its deep colored furnishing and dim lighting. It was perfect.

When Morgan pulled into the parking lot his nerves were frayed. He never felt so nervous before, but with one look at Reid's shy smile Morgan relaxed. He had full confidence that tonight would be perfect just because he was there with Reid. There was something about the kid that comforted Morgan. Reid didn't even have to be doing anything to be honest. Morgan just liked when he was around, and as much as he teased him Morgan loved when Reid sprouted out facts. Morgan found it endearing.

"This place looks nice," Reid commented while walking towards the entrance with Morgan in tow.

"I've heard good things," Morgan alluded as he opened the door for his date. Morgan smiled at the thought. His date.

"Rossi," Reid deduced before nodding his appreciation at Morgan's manners.

"Who else?' Morgan replied amused as he placed a hand on Reid's lower back. Reid unconsciously leaned into the touch reveling in the heat it brought him.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked when her eyes landed on them. She smiled and ushered them to a nice private booth when they nodded. "Isabella will be your server for tonight, she'll be right with you," she informed them before leaving them with the menus.

Reid glanced around the restaurant taking in the intimate atmosphere. The place was littered with couples completely enraptured with each other. There was soft instrumental music playing in the background. Little strings of lights lined the walls setting soft glow on each table. The tones were deep red and tan accenting the overall theme very nicely. If the food was good Reid could see himself and Morgan coming back here again.

Reid focused his attention back on Morgan who was studying the menu. Morgan looked amazing tonight, but that wasn't a surprise. Morgan always looked amazing in Reid's opinion. Reid merely glanced at his menu before getting distracted by Morgan again. There was something about the man that fascinated Reid, and he wouldn't mind spending his time trying to figure out exactly what it was. Reid knew that as much as he tried there was always going to be something about Morgan, and that was what excited the young genius so much. Morgan was unsolvable.

"Hello, my name is Isabella and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with some drinks?" A young pretty woman asked while whipping out her notepad.

"Hey, can I please get a bottle of your best red wine?" Morgan asked before Reid could even open his mouth. Morgan glanced at his date, and Reid smiled in approval.

Another thing about Morgan that Reid loved was he always knew what Reid wanted. Reid's brain was always on and racing in a hundred different directions. Morgan knew the kid so well that he was the calm in the chaos that was Reid's mind. It was reassuring and comforting for Reid to know that he could rely on Morgan so much. He never had anything like that before. Neither of the young men had.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that," Isabella announced before taking off towards the kitchen.

"Morgan—"

"Derek," Morgan interrupted gently.

"Derek," Reid repeated warmly, and Morgan's heart soared at the soft reverence Reid said his name with. "If you don't mind me asking…when did you know?"

"When I was bi, or when I liked you?" Morgan asked with a smirk that made Reid feel hot under the collar.

"Both," Reid squeaked out flustered.

"Well, I guess college was the real turning point for me. I had only been with girls before then, but after college my more serious relationships had been with guys," Morgan shared nonchalantly.

"I never…got that vibe off you," Reid mumbled while fiddling with his napkin. He stopped when a large hand was placed over his.

"Spencer, relax. It's just you and me," Morgan reassured the younger socially awkward man.

"I know. I just never expected to be here with you," Reid confessed while looking down at Morgan's hand on his.

"Really? I never imagined being here with anyone else," Morgan declared sincerely causing Reid to look up surprised. His honey eyes shone in the lighting, and a bright smile slowly spread across his face.

"Here's that wine," Isabella said as she materialized out of nowhere. The men too enthralled with each other to really pay attention to their surroundings. She filled their wine glasses before setting the bottle in the small bucket of ice.

"Thank you," Morgan said before taking a small sip. Perfect.

"Of course. Are you ready to order?" She asked looking between the two men who were wearing sheepish smiles. "Or do you need more time?" She guessed amused.

"We'll just need a few more minutes," Reid answered gratefully. He blamed Morgan for being so distracting.

"No problem, I'll be back in a bit," Isabella announced before heading off to take care of other customers.

Both men dutifully looked through the menu searching for something to eat. Morgan shifted in his seat at the thought of eating something else. He smirked while peaking over his menu at the young genius across from him. Reid's eyes were skimming across the menu at an incredible speed, but then he paused and looked up feeling eyes on him. Morgan quickly turned back to his menu missing the cheeky smile Reid shot him.

"I think I'm going to get the three cheese linguini," Reid said after a moment's silence.

"Sounds good. I think I'll get the steak with an Alfredo side," Morgan replied while closing his menu.

"You know…you never answered my question," Reid casually threw out there making Morgan smile amused. He could see the burning curiosity in Reid's honey eyes.

"Oh, I didn't?" Morgan asked feigning confusion. Reid bit his lip holding back a smile at his friend's teasing.

"No, you didn't," Reid answered unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Well, I don't think it was a specific moment. It was like a tsunami, slow building. I didn't realize what it was until it hit me all at once," Morgan admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"I knew," Reid whispered so low Morgan almost didn't hear him.

"How I felt?" Morgan asked quietly, but Reid shook his head before clearing his throat.

"When my feelings changed for you," Reid replied catching Morgan by surprise.

"When?" Morgan couldn't help but ask. He needed to know. It didn't matter how much time he wasted because he had Reid now, but he just needed to know.

"Remember the anthrax case back in 2009? I locked you out of the room that was exposed to the poison," Reid said sending Morgan back to that terrible day.

It was one of the worse days on the job for Morgan. He felt so powerless, and wanted nothing more than to throttle the kid for locking him out. Morgan was so scared that they wouldn't find the cure in time. Reid looked at him full of fear and it broke Morgan's heart. He remembered all the moments when Morgan was able to help him through something whether it be his addiction or an especially personal case. This time he was completely useless.

"Yeah, I remember it," Morgan responded tensely.

"I knew then how I felt about you. I wasn't thinking about myself or anything. My mind went blank. All I knew was that I had to make sure you were safe," Reid said looking down at the table. Back then he was so afraid that Morgan would hate him for doing that.

"I wanted to stay with you," Morgan whispered while reaching across the table to hold Reid's hand.

"I wanted you to stay, but you had to go," Reid replied while squeezing Morgan's hand.

"I know, but it didn't make it any easier," Morgan confessed making Reid smile weakly. "You were so brave Pretty Boy," Morgan praised causing Reid to blush bashfully.

"I was terrified," Reid contradicted but Morgan shook his head.

"You worked through your fear, and found the answer. You surprise me every day Spencer," Morgan insisted only making Reid's blush darker.

"Derek," Reid mumbled unable to find the right words. Fortunately Isabella decided it was a good time to come back.

"Have we decided what we want?" She asked with a patient smile.

"I know what I want," Morgan answered but kept his eyes on Reid who was resembling a lobster by now.

"I can only help you with what's on the menu. The rest is on you," Isabella replied cheekily making Morgan burst out laughing. Even Reid chuckled and came down from his recent embarrassment.

"I'll have the steak with an Alfredo side, and Pretty Boy over here will have the three cheese linguini," Morgan ordered before handing the waitress their menus.

"Coming right up," Isabella replied and then once again took off.

"You're incorrigible," Reid declared before taking a long sip of his wine.

"You haven't seen anything yet Spencer," Morgan retorted while holding up his wine glass with a smirk.

"We'll see," Reid murmured while clanking his glass against Morgan's.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Dinner progressed easily between the two old friends. They shared stories that had each other laughing. Reminisced on past events, and talked about future plans. As the wine bottle became emptier their words were spoken faster and laughs expressed louder. They enjoyed their meal, and vowed to come back soon. Both men excited at the idea of another date. They knew they were fast approaching their limit so Morgan paid the check despite Reid's protest to split it.

Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid's waist pulling him close as they made their way back to Morgan's car. After a few fumbling steps they figured it would be better to call a cab. Hotch would have a heart attack if he got a call from the local police department about his two agents. Yeah, it would be safer all around if they got a cab. Reid pulled out his cell and dialed for one as Morgan leaned against the back of his truck.

"He said he should be here in ten minutes depending on traffic. This time of night I estimate there should be little if any," Reid informed Morgan who just smiled at the genius. "What?" Reid asked confused of what earned him that look.

"Just come here," Morgan chuckled before pulling Reid into a passionate kiss.

Reid immediately kissed back melting into Morgan's possessive embrace. Morgan licked Reid's bottom lip tasting the wine still on his lips. Reid opened his mouth to Morgan, and gripped Morgan's muscled arms. Morgan's hands slid down the younger man's waist, and squeezed Reid's firm ass appreciatively. Reid gasped pulling away breathing hard, but Morgan trailed a series of kisses down his neck. Reid closed his eyes and tilted his head back in pleasure providing Morgan more room to work.

"Derek," Reid moaned quietly as Morgan began sucking on a particularly sensitive spot.

Morgan knew that it was a bad idea to make out in public like this, but for once he didn't care. He had his hands full of Reid and wasn't letting go for anything. Reid was so compliant under Morgan's skilled hands and mouth. Morgan kissed his way back up to the genius' mouth meeting once again in a heated kiss. Reid pressed himself against Morgan rolling his hips against Morgan's in need. The friction of their bodies was so hot, but not nearly enough. There was too much in the way.

They pulled away from each other gulping for air when a pair of headlights landed on them. Reid ran a hand through his messy hair trying to gather himself. Morgan fixed his shirt trying to remember the last time his heart beat so fast. The pair made their way over to the taxi, and climbed inside when they were fully composed. Well, mostly.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked gruffly as he wrote something down on his log.

"Your place is closer," Reid commented making Morgan's eyes widen slightly.

Were they really both going back to his place? Hell yeah they were. Morgan quickly told the cabbie his address feeling excitement curl in his stomach. The ride would only be around fifteen minutes, but Morgan felt like it was dragging on forever. Morgan's hand was on the seat between the two of them, and he couldn't help but smile when Reid's pinky shyly brushed against his. Morgan continued to look out the window, but held Reid's hand in his.

Reid's heart was racing at dangerous speeds, but he couldn't calm it. He didn't want to calm it. The night had been perfect. Morgan had him laughing harder than Reid had in a real long time. Reid on more than one occasion saw Morgan looking at him like he was the only one in the entire restaurant. Entire world even. Reid had never been very comfortable in his own skin, but all his insecurities were washed away when Morgan looked at him. He was so accepting of who Reid was, and even better he actually liked it.

Reid had to continuously resist from shifting in his seat. Logically he knew they were making good time, but he wanted to be at Morgan's place already. Reid recalled the way he felt when Morgan pulled him into that kiss. It was spontaneous and unexpected. Reid didn't have normal teenage experiences, but he imagined that was what being with Morgan felt like. He made Reid feel wild and reckless. It was a freeing experience.

"That'll be $15.75," the cabbie announced while pulling up in front of Morgan's house. Reid quickly paid the man before Morgan could even pull out his wallet. Morgan sent Reid a disapproving look as they walked up his driveway.

"You're going to pay for that," Morgan warned before stopping at his door.

"I count on it," Reid quickly retorted making Morgan smirk wickedly.

"You asked for it kid," Morgan whispered before unlocking the front door.

Reid opened his mouth to reply, but then Clooney jumped at him. Reid squeaked before laughing as he petted the enthusiastic dog. Clooney was an old police dog that Morgan took in. Reid gently pushed away the German Shepard who quickly gave the same treatment to his owner. Morgan chuckled petting his crazy dog, but then sent him on his way.

"He's the only dog who likes me," Reid commented as he watched Clooney disappear down the hall.

"Probably because his owner is such a fan of yours," Morgan replied before pulling the young man to him again. Morgan didn't believe he would ever get enough of Reid.

"Lucky me," Reid whispered while wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck.

"Lucky me," Morgan countered before slamming his lips on Reid's.

Morgan gripped Reid's thin waist for dear life as he kissed the breath out of Reid. Reid pressed himself against the older man deepening the kiss. They battled for dominance neither willing to give up. Morgan was impressed with Reid's determination so he decided he had to play dirty. Morgan's hand slipped down to cup Reid through his pants. Sure enough Reid gasped allowing Morgan to invade the kid's mouth. Reid bucked his hips into Morgan's hand a needy whine escaping his throat. Morgan began massaging Reid through his pants causing the genius to moan. It was music to Morgan's ears.

"Derek," Reid gasped while pulling away slightly. Morgan backed his soon to be lover into the couch. "Derek!" Reid stuttered out when Morgan fell to his knees in front of him.

"Shh, just relax," Morgan soothed while undoing Reid's belt and pants. Morgan could clearly see the outline of the young man's erection through his slacks. Impressive.

Reid fell silent besides the sound of his heavy breaths filling the room. Morgan slid down his slacks along with Reid's briefs. Reid hissed as the waistband brushed against his sensitive cock. Morgan looked at Reid's member in awe. Morgan figured with the boy's height it would only make sense for him to be larger in this area, but knowing and seeing were two very different things. Reid shuffled anxiously, and was ready to call the whole thing off but then Morgan began sucking his tip.

"Derek!" Reid moaned while gripping the back of Morgan's couch tightly. It took all Reid's self-restraint not to thrust into Morgan's willing mouth.

Morgan sensing Reid's struggle gripped his hips holding him in place. Morgan slowly took his time lavishing Reid with teasing licks. He had the poor kid keening under his barely there touch. Finally Morgan took mercy on him and relaxed his throat so he could take Reid fully. Reid's grip on the couch tightened until his knuckles where white. He threw his head back letting out a deep moan that make Morgan's cock twitch excitedly. Morgan began moving his head back and forth using his tongue to caress and explore the hard cock in his mouth. He could taste the salty precome leaking from the tip.

Morgan while lavishing Reid with fifthly attention peered up at his young genius. Morgan almost came right then when he saw the expression on Reid's face. His head was thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure. His mouth was slightly open and emitting moans that drove Morgan crazy. Morgan increased his efforts and deep-throated Reid eliciting even louder moans.

Reid couldn't think straight. His mind was consumed by the white hot pleasure Morgan was providing him. His hands were sore, and he was sure that Morgan was leaving bruises on his waist, but Reid didn't care. Nothing mattered to him but Morgan and that wicked mouth and tongue of his. Reid squirmed under Morgan's hold unable to contain himself any longer. He thrust into the older man's mouth, and Morgan just let Reid fuck his mouth. With a strangled cry Reid came hard and fast sending his seed deep down Morgan's throat. Morgan wasn't turned off in slightest, and swallowed every last drop milking his boy dry.

Reid's legs buckled weakly, but Morgan was quick to support him. Reid's eyes were dilated and glazed over in post-climax bliss. Morgan took this time to lead to submissive man down the hall to his bedroom. Reid unaware of everything around him went willingly. Morgan pushed the genius gently down onto his king sized bed. Reid looked up at the chocolate man in appreciation as he watched Morgan strip down to his briefs.

Reid didn't think it would be possible, but his cock twitched in interest. He knew it would be a few more minutes before he was able to get hard again, but it wasn't for a lack of trying. Morgan crawled onto Reid kissing his way up the thin boy's body. Reid's was a bundle of raw nerves, and Morgan had his whole body thrumming with pleasure. Morgan looked down at the subject of his affections. Inexperienced honey eyes met his more practiced deep brown ones. He leaned in and whispered into his soon to be lover's ear:

"Tonight I'm going to make you mine."

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

**A/N**: So out of a rate between 1 and 10 how much do you hate me for ending it there? Haha! Don't more slashy goodness to come! Let me know what you all think!

**SHOUT OUTS**:

**Buddyboots**, thank you for being my first review! I don't know if I'll make it longer than 3 parts, but we'll see where this story goes!

**20000WPM**, hoped you liked it!

**Noobz40**, thanks!

**Mggublergal**, haha! I love your reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**LyricAiLove**, thank you for the review! Yeah, I'll definitely have to change the rating now, haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: I'm so excited this is the final chapter! I originally started this out as an oneshot, but then decided that it wasn't enough. Fortunately I had great motivation because of all the support I was given so I would like to thank all my readers!

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

_"__Tonight I'm going to make you mine."_

Reid shuddered when he heard those words whispered into his ear like a dirty promise. Morgan's hands were gentle but insistent. Taking as much as he gave. Reid closed his eyes biting his lip to hold back a moan he desperately wanted to release. Morgan's mouth was hot and heavy as he trailed wet kisses down Reid's neck.

"Derek!" Reid hissed when Morgan bit down on a sensitive spot on the young genius' neck. Reid could feel Morgan smirking against his skin, but then that wicked tongue of his licked the forming bruise making Reid moan.

"I want to hear you Pretty Boy," Morgan whispered huskily as his hands ran down his lover's lanky frame.

"Derek," Reid panted out breathlessly as Morgan lavished the young man's body in heated affection.

"That's what I like to hear Spencer," Morgan mumbled against Reid's skin.

Reid gasped when Morgan's tongue flicked across his nipple teasingly. His bud immediately hardening under the attention. Morgan gripped Reid's hips holding him down just before nipping the young man's nipple harder. Reid moaned arching in pleasure silently pleading for more. Morgan reading the signs bit his lover's nipple harder before licking it soothingly. He repeated the process before giving the other nipple the same attention.

Reid's skin was soft and unblemished. Smooth against Morgan's skilled lips and tongue. The boy was so thin Morgan could see some of Reid's ribs as the boy's breaths deepened. Morgan took his time kissing each one earning the most interesting reaction from his lover. Reid shuddered and moaned with each kiss fueling Morgan's lust. As much as Morgan wanted to bury himself into the boy's thin frame he wanted this to be special more. Reid was special and deserved so much more than Morgan could possibly offer.

"Derek, please," Reid moaned as he withered under Morgan's teasing touch. Morgan answered by dipping his tongue until the young genius' bellybutton.

"Patience," Derek lightly admonished while his hands gripped Reid's thighs.

Before Reid could retort Morgan spread his legs causing Reid to squeak out embarrassed. Morgan made a show of sucking hard on his index finger. Reid watched completely enraptured by the display. His cock hardening once more as he remembered what that mouth was like around Reid's throbbing erection. Morgan released his finger with an obscene pop, and placed his opposite hand on Reid's flat stomach.

"I need you to relax Spencer," Derek softly ordered while placing his lubricated finger at Reid's entrance.

Reid took a series of calming breaths, and Derek patiently waited until Reid nodded his consent. With a slow probing thrust Morgan's finger slipped into Reid's tight entrance. Reid's immediate reaction was to try and arch, but Morgan kept him down as not to indirectly hurt him. Slowly Morgan began to move his finger before removing it all together. Reid groaned when he felt the loss, but then grew excited when he saw Morgan sucking on two more fingers.

"Please," Reid whined impatiently making Morgan smirk.

"As you wish," Morgan murmured as he pressed his two fingers against his enthusiastic lover's entrance.

Morgan groaned feeling just how tight his young lover was. He felt an unexplainable primal pride that he was Reid's first. That he was exploring unconquered territory. Then he felt a deep regret that Reid wasn't his first, but Morgan planned on him being his last. Morgan leaned over to capture Reid's lips in a heated kiss. He was trying to show how much Morgan wanted Reid. How much this meant to him. Reid was giving him a gift.

Reid kissed back wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. The kiss was needy and desperate and so perfect. The chemistry between the two was addicting leaving them longing for more. Enough was never enough. Reid broke away from the kiss with a loud moan when Morgan started scissoring him. Preparing him to take Morgan's impressive cock.

"Derek!" Reid practically screamed when Morgan curled his fingers and brushed against his prostate.

Reid was seeing stars. Morgan was nipping down his neck as he curled his fingers again. Blinding white hot pleasure consumed Reid again causing another broken moan to flee his throat. Never before had Reid felt so uncontrolled and raw. He was nervous and scared regardless that he knew he was safe with Morgan, but now there was nothing but lustful need. Reid wanted Morgan more than he ever wanted anyone or anything. Morgan stripped him down to raw nerves, and exposed him in ways that Reid never thought he would be comfortable with. It was amazing.

Reid whimpered when Morgan removed his fingers, but was silenced when Morgan kissed him hard and passionately. Reid's hands were roaming the more muscled man. His fingers tracing each curve and dip that made up his beautiful companion. Morgan's pleasured face was gorgeous. His eyes drifted closed as his mouth fell open in silent gasps. Reid couldn't get enough of it. He did everything he could to get Morgan to make that face. Morgan let out a garbled moan when Reid wrapped his hand around Morgan's aching cock. Reid's thumb flicked against the leaking tip catching some precum in the process. Morgan's eyes widened when Reid brought his thumb to his mouth and took a long obscene lick.

"You're killing me Pretty Boy," Morgan gasped out while staring down at the not so innocent doctor.

Morgan reached over to the bedside dresser, and pulled out the top drawer revealing an unopened box of condoms and lube. Reid felt a surge of panic when he realized that this was it. He wasn't scared he would regret it, but that Morgan would. They work together. They were best friends. This could ruin everything. Even if they both walked away amicably it would destroy Reid. It was too late to back out now. Too much had happened. Too many words already said. Reid unintentionally stiffened under the more experienced man causing Morgan to pause his actions.

"Hey, Spence. Just breathe. Stop thinking so much. Just feel it," Morgan softly reassured him while gently caressing Reid's face. Bright nervous brown eyes met unwavering calm deep brown ones. In that simple look peace was restored in Reid.

"I'm ready," Reid whispered while nodding confidently.

"Alright," Morgan quietly replied before leaning down to kiss Reid lovingly. Unlike the others this kiss was soft and slow. It was an unspoken promise.

Morgan slid on the condom his movements shakier from nerves. This is it. It's actually happening. His hand faltered slightly when the weight of what was happening crashed into him. He looked down at his best friend who was waiting patiently for him to continue. What if Morgan hurt him? What if Reid regretted letting Morgan be his first? They are coworkers and this could ruin that. Not to mention their amazing friendship.

"Morgan, stop thinking so much. We're going to be okay," Reid whispered while wrapping his thin arms around Morgan's neck.

Morgan smiled down as his best friend knowing that they will be. No matter what happened they would be okay. Reid relaxed once more when he saw the confidence return to his soon to be lover. Morgan slicked his cock with lube, and then slowly began entering Reid. As much as he wanted to have his filthy way with him Morgan didn't want to hurt him so he restrained from slamming into his inexperienced lover.

Reid winced feeling himself stretch to adjust to Morgan's large size. Much bigger than his fingers. There was a burn that had Reid's eye's watering, but he didn't want Morgan to stop. Morgan slowly buried himself inside Reid until he was fully seated. Morgan's breathing was ragged and his arms were shaky as he resisted thrusting. Reid took a deep breath when the burning faded leaving behind pleasure. Reid moved his hips slightly signaling he was ready for more.

Morgan pulled out until only the tip was left inside before thrusting back into Reid. They both let out a long low moan. One from the tightness wrapped around him while the other had the sensation of being full. Morgan continued thrusting into Reid going harder and faster eliciting louder moans from the young man. An extra loud one showed that Morgan had once again found his genius' prostate. Morgan shifted his position by grabbing on of Reid's legs and resting it on his shoulder. Reid threw his head back moaning Morgan's name as the older man rammed into him relentlessly.

Morgan gripped Reid's hips so hard he knew he would be leaving behind bruises. Neither of the two cared very much already too far gone in the pleasure. Morgan was so painfully aroused his cock was diamond hard. Reid felt so tight and delicious around him. Morgan pounded into the young genius so hard that the headboard was banging obnoxiously against the wall. The only thing drowning out the thumping was Reid's loud demanding moans and Morgan's lustful grunts. The soundtrack to their lovemaking.

Morgan pulled all the way out, but before Reid could snap at him Morgan flipped the thin man onto his stomach. Reid quickly caught on despite losing most of his brain's higher functioning braced himself on his elbows. Morgan lifted the young man's tight ass into the air admiring it for a short moment. Morgan leaned down taking a bite on the sensitive flesh causing Reid to cry out. The message was clear: MINE.

Morgan spread Reid's cheeks apart before give his puckered entrance an experimental lick. Reid's grip on the headboard tightened as he whimpered while thrusting his hips back for more. Satisfied with the reaction Morgan gave him another long lick before slipping his tongue inside the hot tight hole. Reid moaned deep in his throat unable to come up with a single coherent thought. Morgan gripped his hips tight holding him still as he tongue fucked him. When Reid looked on the verge of tears form the pleasure he was receiving Morgan wrapped a hot hand around Reid's dripping cock. With one…two strokes Reid was coming hard and fast spilling himself over the sheets. Morgan pulled away so he can focus on stroking Reid's deflating cock.

"De...Der…ek," Reid panted out completely spent. Morgan smirk before lining himself up at Reid's entrance once more.

"Hold on Pretty Boy. We're not done yet," Morgan warned teasingly before slamming into his lover.

"Fuck!" Reid cursed out while weakly bracing himself.

"That's right Spencer! I know you like that," Morgan grunted as he continued to drive into Reid hard and rough.

"Please…Derek…more," Reid pleaded as he thrust his hips back to meet Morgan's. With a guttural moan Morgan rammed into the smaller man like no tomorrow. "Yes! YES! Derek!" Reid screamed wantonly as Morgan's nails carved little crescent shapes into Reid's hips.

Morgan lean down pressing his chest to Reid's back as he sucked harshly on the young genius' neck. Morgan had no problem leaving behind hickies and love bites on his Pretty Boy. Reid was begging for it anyways and Morgan couldn't deny his lover anything.

"You're so…fucking tight…Spencer," Morgan grunted out while pulling out almost all the way before driving back into his lover. The headboard was once again slamming against the wall from the force.

"Right there Derek! Please! DEREK!" Reid cried out as Morgan continuously slammed against the kid's prostate.

"I'm so close!" Morgan called out as his thrust became erratic.

Reid clenched around him leading Morgan to climax seeing white. Morgan thrusted a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. With a final brush against Reid's prostate Morgan collapsed on the young genius still buried deep inside him. Both men panting hard and fast trying to get air to their burning lungs. Morgan placed a lazy kiss on the back of Reid's neck, and ran his fingers through his soaked hair. The room reeked of sex, and they both knew even with a shower the smell was going to stick to them. Neither minded.

Morgan groaned slightly as he slowly pulled out of Reid and fell next to him. He made quick work of disposing of the condom. Reid immediately felt empty and cuddled to Morgan trying to replace the lost. Morgan gathered him into his arms holding Reid close. Reid closed his eyes listening to his best friend's racing heart. He took comfort in Morgan rubbing the small of his back soothingly. Every nerve was raw and over sensitized, but Reid never felt more alive. He smiled against Morgan's chest when he felt the older man press a small kiss to his temple.

"Goodnight Derek," Reid whispered his voice raspy from overuse. Morgan pulled him closer as his eyes drifted shut as well.

"Goodnight Pretty Boy," Morgan softly replied with a loving smile.

Both men completely exhausted from their lovemaking fell asleep in a mess of tangled limbs and soaked sheets. Neither of them cared about the mess or what would happen at work in the morning.

It was only goodnight.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

**A/N**: Whoo, got pretty steamy in there! Haha, did not expect that to happen! Haha, okay so maybe I did! *winky face* Let me know what you think about this conclusion! I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed! Thank you all!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**Mggublergal**, thank you as always for being such an amazing and supportive reviewer! Your reviews always crack me up! Hope this was hotter than hell for you!

Thank you to my **guests** who also reviewed, really appreciate it!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

Hello! I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it! I would like to thank everyone for the amazing support! If you are interested in continuing the journey of these two then check out the sequel/spin-off oneshot: **_"Good Morning"_**. Once again thank you all!


End file.
